Ookami Bouken
by samsam-aka-sam
Summary: A ookami bouken with Kouga and his fellow wolves back when he was still a young pup. The birds of paradise enslaughter continues, a fellow wolf tribe is slowly being killed off and his own tribe is slowly loosing members. The story from young wolves eyes.
1. Tomodachi

**Ookami Bouken**

_Chapter 1: _Tomodachi

Kouga sighed as he looked around the wolf den, bored as usual by the ways of the wolf pack. His human-like wolf friends were practicing their fighting techniques, others were sleeping, and some were munching on half eaten bones. The young wolf demon sighed as he tugged on his ear impatiently, waiting for his father to return. His father, the current leader of the wolf pack, was out to meet some of their allies.

The young child gave a frustrated growl; his father talked for to long. He lay back upon the straw which he called his bed. He wore brown furs with a silver and black chest plate. At his side was a sword, one he only used when needed. The young wolf demon preferred to use his fists when it came to fighting, but those Birds of Paradise were an exception.

For a long time the two demons had fought over the mountain territory they called home. Each claimed it to be theirs, and neither was willing to leave such a beautiful place. The Birds of Paradise were a strong enemy, carrying off wolves to eat everyday, or killing them for sport. The wolf pack was managing to keep them back so far, but it left the guarding of the younger pups to become a hassle. The pack in which Kouga resided was for the single male wolf demons. Kouga was the youngest of the wolves, his father was alpha and thus he remained here with his father. His mother had died a while back, she'd been killed by humans during a hunt.

Since then, he had been raised by his father, making him further into his training then the rest of the wolf demon pups. His two best friends, Hakkaku and Ginta, were also in training. He sighed; they were taking very long naps at the moment which left him to grumble on his own. The now seven year old pup yawned heavily, falling asleep in a deep train of thought.

Quick movement was heard at the entrance of the cave, waking the once sleeping pup from his dreams. Kouga looked round, trying to see what the commotion was about. An odd scent was in the air, something he hadn't smelt since January. There was a female around, but how was that possible? He got up quickly and forced his way through the older wolf demons to the entrance of the cave. His father was sitting making his way towards him, a wolf demon following close behind. The wolf demon was carrying a young wolf child, a _female_ wolf child. She had black fur, like the demon that carried her, but her hair was a dark brown color instead of the blonde the male carrying her had. Their scents were similar, leading Kouga to believe the demon girl was the wolf demon's daughter.

"Dad… what's happening?" Kouga asked as he stood in his father's way. The dark brown wolf looked to him for a moment, his dark coloured eyes observing his son carefully. A small black dot of fur was upon the wolf's brow, more visible as he thought for a moment.

"I will explain to all of you soon, now return to your business. Guards, time to switch shifts, you will be informed when you return of what has happened," the wolf instructed.

The wolves obeyed and went to their posts or returned to their spots in the large den. Kouga's furrowed his eyebrows, but moved from his father's way. His father nodded and headed to the straw bed, Kouga following close behind. The alpha wolf sat down upon the straw and turned to look to his guests. Kouga sat down beside his father, the wolf demon sat upon the ground in front of the alpha, bowing his head in respect.

Kouga recognized the wolf demon, his name was Rokku. Rokku was one of the main hunters for the wolf pack, and had left about a month ago for some personal reasons. Kouga's question was why he had brought his daughter back with him? The demon child seemed to be asleep, though her tail twitched constantly in rhythm with her hiccupping.

"Kouga, the matter that you are wondering about will be answered soon, be patient," said Fenris, his father.

Kouga blinked, "How… how did you know?" he asked, confused.

His father looked to him, a slight wolfish grin upon his face. "I know you well, you are my son. Your curiosity is plainly written on your face."

Kouga sighed; his father could be very cunning. He supposed that's why he had become the alpha wolf of the pack, and remained alpha for so long.

"Rokku, I am sorry to hear of what has happened to your mate, and deeply regret that your eldest daughters were killed," Fenris stated. Rokku nodded, recognizing the alpha's sincerity. "I am glad to say that I can offer you a home here for your daughter, as she has no one in the other tribe to return too."

Once more, Rokku nodded, "Thank you Fenris, for your kindness. I'm glad that you allow her to stay; I would not leave her in the hands of anyone else but myself. Her youger sister, Fenix, shall be coming soon as well. She had to take care of some business with the other wolves, but she shall be arriving soon. She's the caretaker of her sister."

Fenris nodded, "That is fine. We welcome you, and invite you to remain here. Now, you may rest with your daughter, the journey has been long."

Rokku nodded as well and looked around, taking a spot near the wall. He leaned back against it as his daughter slept peacefully in his arms.

Kouga looked to his father, unable to decide if inviting a female here was right or wrong. He sighed and lay back upon the hay, thinking over what had just happened. He gave a deep yawn before falling asleep as he had been before his father had returned.

Fenris watched his son before giving a large yawn as well. He lay down beside his son, curling his furry body around that of Kouga's. He laid his head upon his son's body, trying to figure out what his son thought of his decision. His eyes shut slowly as he, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was near dawn when Kouga woke back up. H pushed himself away from his father quietly and looked around the cave. Most of the wolves were sleeping, except those he heard outside patrolling the territory. He looked around to spot the young wolf girl sitting near her father twirling her dark brown hair between her fingers. Koga crawled away from the hay and got up, walking towards the female. 

"Hi," he greeted as he stepped in front of her.

Grey eyes looked up to meet his blue ones. "Hello," replied the young girl, her voice quivering slightly.

"Heh, scared of me?" Kouga asked, a cocky grin plastered upon his face.

The wolf girl narrowed her eyes at him for a moment then shook her head. "No…" she said, her voice still a little shaky.

"Then what's wrong with your voice?" he asked.

The girl shut her eyes for a moment and looked away from him. "Never mind," she stated.

"What do you mean, never mind?"

"It means I'm not telling you," she replied, her voice becoming more stable now.

Kouga scratched his head, females were such odd creatures. "Well…" he paused for a moment, "I'm Kouga, son of the alpha Fenris."

The girl ignored him, much as little girls do when they don't wish to speak. Koga growled a little, "Talk to me!"

"Kouga, leave the young child alone…" came a stern voice. Kouga looked around at his father who stood only a foot behind him. How had he awoken without him noticing? "She's had a rough couple of days, it was explained yesterday, or have you already forgotten?"

Kouga looked down, "No... I know…" he sighed deeply.

Fenris nodded, "Well then, come now, time to train."

"But it's so early dad!" Kouga whined.

Fenris gave him another stern look, "Well, why are you up then?"

Kouga sighed, he'd been caught. He heard the young girl giggle beside him. He glanced over at her. She was looking up at him, a slight smirk upon her face. Kouga felt blood rush to his face, causing his cheeks to flush red in embarrassment. He'd been made a fool by his father in front of a female. For some reason he did not mind being pointed out as an idiot in front of the other males, half the time they were dumber then he was, but something about being in front of a female made him embarrassed. Kouga growled a little, but a look from his father made him go quiet.

"Samara, my child, how would you like to join us in training?" Fenris offered.

The girl looked to him; the alpha was offering to train her? She blushed a little, just enough for the light filtering through the waterfall to illuminate. "Umm… I'm not that good."

"Dad don't let her come, she doesn't want to! Besides, I don't want to train with a girl," Kouga stated.

"On the other hand… it would be fun!" Samara cheered, glaring at Kouga. It was obvious she'd agreed just to displease him.

"Alright then, follow me," Fenris said, a wolfish grin upon his face. The young girl got up, dusting off her black fur. She gave Kouga a content look, the one he gave her, on the contrary, wasn't very nice. She looked away from him and walked ahead, following after Fenris. Kouga followed a little after, keeping some distance between him and the female.

"Korru, inform Rokku when he awakens that his daughter is training with Kouga and I," Fenris told a grey haired wolf.

"Yes Fenris, will do," the wolf replied nodding his head.

Fenris grinned a little, his fangs bared a little. This lesson would be something he was sure Kouga would remember.


	2. Chie

**Ookami Bouken**

_Chapter 2: _Chie

Kouga looked back as they left the den behind. His father was leading Samara, that female pup, and him somewhere to train. Kouga didn't recognize the place they were headed, and glanced ahead past the female to his father. His father seemed to know where they were headed, but Kouga had an odd feeling about this training plan of his fathers.

Their path was long, very long, and took them along many different parts of the mountains. They climbed up and down slopes, and passed through a couple of small tunnels and one fairly dark and long one. Kouga looked to the female pup, she was skipping happily, wasting her energy. At least he'd outlast her during their training. Why would his father bring a girl along? She'd only get in the way of their sparing, not to mention hunting practice. Kouga could hear her humming something, some kind of lullaby or what not; he really didn't care.

"We're almost there you two," Fenris stated as he trotted down a steep,rocky, and jagged slope with no problem. The female pup, on the contrary, stopped at the edge of the slope. It was probably at a 60 degree angle or so. At the bottom a small forest was visible, the peaks of the trees not at Kouga's eye level. He looked back to the female curiously. He watched as she took a careful step down the edge of the slope, caught her grip and then took another step. She repeated the same process with each step, making sure not to fall.

The wolf pup grinned, the angle wasn't that big, especially since he climbed up and down these types of cliffs at the time. He headed down at a normal rate. As he passed Samara he stuck his tongue out at her, she merely glared in return. Kouga laughed to himself and picked up his pace just to show off a little. He regretted it almost at once.

"Ouch!" he moaned as he fell back onto his butt. He lifted his foot and pulled a pointed rock out of his flesh. Dark, warm blood started to drip from the puncture wound.

A sliding sound was heard as small rocks and gravel slid down the slope. The female pup had slid down behind the young male pup and was peeking over his right shoulder. "What happened?" she asked as Kouga hid his foot from her.

"Nothing, I just slipped," he lied, looking up at her. He blushed, her face was awfully close to his.

"I can smell your blood liar. Let me see," she demanded.

"No, it's none of your business," he replied, using his arm to push her back. She slipped and landed on her butt.

"Fine then." Samara got back up and headed down the hill, leaving Kouga behind to fend for himself.

Kouga watched her and got up. A small jolt of pain went up his leg casing him to shiver. He shook off the feeling and headed down the slope after her, stepping only lightly on his foot. When he reached the bottom he found his father staring at him, but before he could speak he had turned away and trotted into the forest. Samara followed Fenris quickly, and once more Kouga was left for last. He growled lowly and followed the two into the forest.

This time, they walked in a curved line towards the left. Kouga looked around, the forest was getting thicker and darker. His fur stood on end and he was a little scared, though he'd never admit it. He could see that the female was shivering a little as well, but he kept his comments to himself at the moment.

He shut his eyes for a moment as he walked, but ended up walking straight into Samara. "Hey, why did you stop?" he asked her, rubbing his nose.

"Your dad... I can't see him..." she muttered, looking around.

"The brush is thick, he's just hidden behind one," Kouga stated looking around.

"But... his scent is gone as well..."

"It's just the tree's are covering it, it's not gone," he replied. "Come on, let's just keep going on the same angle, we'll run into him," Kouga said, reassuring the female and himself. He took the lead, using the same curved angle as his father used towards the left. The two pups walked for a couple minutes alone. It had been about two hours since they left the den for training. Kouga supposed it was almost breakfast time. He thought that maybe his father had gone to grab something for them to eat, but he hadn't returned. Kouga found this odd.

"I don't think he's here anymore..." Samara said, saying what Kouga had been dreading.

"Why would he leaves me here?" he asked here.

"I'm here too you know..." she replied sourly.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Well, let's head back then..." he stated. He turned around, "We came in on a left angle, so we go out on a right one," he told her.

"No, that's wrong!" Samara replied. "You go out on a left angle as well," she told him.

"No, you go the opposite of what you came in," he retorted.

"No, you go the same! You only go the opposite if your walking backwards! Look." Samara knelt down and used her claws to draw a small diagram. "If you look from this way, your going in left right? But if you turn around, your still going left because of the way your facing," she told him.

Kouga growled, the female was right. "Fine, your right... let's go then," he spat huffily.

The two wolf pups started to make their way back, slowly as they kept making sure they were still going at the same pace and angle as before. Kouga was walking a few steps in front of the female pup, he would keep it that way as long as necessary.

A small log was in his way, so he jumped over it. Unluckily, a rock lay on the other say and his wounded foot landed on it. He gave a yelp of pain and he sat down. His foot was bleeding again, he could feel the warm blood running down his foot.

"You're hurt, let me see," said Samara as she climbed over the log and stood in front of the, now, sitting Kouga.

"It's fine I said," he told her.

"Yeah, right..." she sighed as she knelt down to look at his foot.

He pulled it away at first, but she grabbed his ankle. "Hey, let go!" he told her.

"No, now let me see it," she stated, tugging on his leg. She got her way and looked at his foot. She bit her lip slightly and stood up, "Stay here," she told him before disappearing into the brush.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, but no reply came. He sighed, feeling both abandoned and alone. He could now distinctly hear the sounds of the forest. Crickets, birds, the creaking of moving branches and the flutter of leaves blowing in the wind.

"This will do," came Samara's voice as she reappeared from the brush. She held a long leaf and turquoise berries in one of her hands. She knelt back down in front of Kouga and lifted his foot up again.

"What are those for?" Kouga asked Samara as she squished the berries in the palm of her hand.

"To clean out the cut and to cover it," she replied. She rubbed the now squished berries onto the cut. She felt Kouga flinch; it made her giggle. "Cold eh? They're called Aoyuki berries, my mum used them on my cuts all the time. They numb the pain as well," she added as she picked up the long leaf she had had earlier. She wrapped it around his foot and put his foot back on the ground.

"Um... thanks," he told her. He received a smile in return. "Let's keep going," he told her, getting back up and leading her out of the forest once again.

The trees slowly started to thin out; patches of light were visible along the ground. The two wolf pups had managed to find the trail they had taken and followed it to the very edge of the trees. They could now see the slope where Kouga had injured himself about an hour ago.

"That leaves us... about an hour and a half until we reach the den," Kouga calculated.

"If we don't take a wrong turn," Samara input.

"Yea, yea... don't jinx us," he told her, sighing. The female rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him, starting to climb the slope. Kouga followed behind her a couple steps, this time taking his time as Samara was. It took them nearly twice as long to get back up, both having slipped once or twice on the way uphill.

Kouga looked around at the landscape, "We go straight until we reach a tunnel..." he stated. "Then when we go through the tunnel we go left that hill with the funny looking rock and the we should reach the guards post," he added, thinking out loud.

"Yep, so let's get going then. Oh, and race you to the tunnel, I wanna be back before lunch," she stated as she ran ahead of Kouga, heading for the first tunnel. Kouga grinned, no one beat him in a race. He made to run after the female but paused for a brief moment to look back; he had had the odd feeling of being watched. He shook his head, shaking the feeling off, and ran after the female. He'd managed to catch up to her in a half a minute, and Kouga could tell she disliked that.

She picked up the pace, trying to keep ahead of the male, but she didn't have to much luck. He was now running beside her, he cast her a grin as he spotted her look at him. He heard the low growl in her throat as he passed her, now taking the lead. He left her behind a few paces as they raced for the tunnel.


	3. Shouri

**Ookami Bouken**

_Chapter 3: _Shouri

Kouga was the first to reach the tunnel, as was expected. He looked back and waited for the female, she caught up in a few minutes. "Slow are you?" he taunted her. She growled, and ignored his taunting. "Well, through this tunnel and we'll reach the guard posts," he reminded.

"I know, can we just go through now," she replied, walking a few paces infront of him.

"I'm coming, geeze, impatient are we?" he taunted once more.

Samara looked back to him, glaring. "Why don't you just be quiet already..." she muttered to herself. His taunting was getting on her nerves.

Kouga smirked to himself, he could tell he was bugging her. He followed behind her a few steps, it was getting darker and harder to see, luckily his keen sense of smell was able to help him pinpoint where she was. They walked for a bit, quietly with ontl the sound of rocks moving as they kicked them, or the crunching of dried mud beneath their feet. Kouga shivered, once more he'd gotten the feeling of bein followed, but this time it seemed to have doubled. 'Damn, what is with this stupid feeling...' he thought to himself. He needed a way to make himself feel more comfortable. He grinned a little at what came to mind.

"Hey, Samara... Did you know this cave is haunted," he started.

"Oh very funny, it isn't haunted," she replied, though not very confidently.

"Yes it is, didn't my dad tell you earlier? This is where the first wolves fought the Birds of Paradise, they were all slaughtered here and now haunt it until the day the Birds are defeated," he added, his voice becoming low and spooky.

It was silent as they passed under small patches of light comig from the holes in the cave ceiling. He could see her shivering slightly, it made him smirk. He felt much better now that the feeling was leaving him and going to her. He caught up to her quietly and ran his claws over her sides as he gave a eerie howl near her ear. She screamed.

He barely had time to laugh, even though he found this halairious. He'd been pounced on from the side, a set of firm jaws bitting his shoulder. "Ahhh!" he cried, his shoulder stinging. The pain was removed soon after another shadow had pounced onto the scene.

Jaws snapped not to far from Kouga and growling resounded within the cave. The outline of two wolves stood, growling, hackles raised a few inches from the light. At once, Kouga recognized his fathers figure, larger then that of the other. The other, he did not know. The figure had dark fur and was not of his pack. The wolf snapped threatningly and Fenris pounced. Fur was pulled and the scent of blood was fresh in the cave.

"Stop!" Samara had yelled, as she got up and headed towards the fighting wolves.

Kouga grabbed her leg and tripped her, "Don't get involved," he spat cooly, seeing as his father had the advantage over the other.

"Let go of me!" she whined again, trying to kick herself free.

Once more, the dark wolf lunged at Kouga, though Fenris knocked it off course and continued his brawl.

Samara finally got her foot free, after kicking Kouga square in the jaw, and ran over throwing her arms around the dark furred wolf. Fenris jumped back, not wanting to hurt the young female.

"Get away Samara, it's dangerous," he growled, his hackles still raised.

"No! I won't let you hurt my sister," she replied.

"Ahh, so this is the young Fenix," he stated. His hackles lowered, but his fur was still standing on end.

"Samara..." growled the wolf. "Who are these two?"

Samara looked to her sister, "The alpha Fenris and his son Kouga..." she replied.

Fenix's fur smoothed over and she sat down, her tail wrapped around her legs. "Well, I guess I owe an apology to you Fenris," she started cooly. "But, I will not apologize for you son."

"And why is that?" he asked her, also sitting down, though he sat much taller then her.

"I was protecting my sister, I will not apologize for that," she replied, her tone finalized.

Fenris sighed, "Well then, I guess we are on the same page. I would never apologize for protecting my son," he replied, looking to Kouga. He got up and walked over to him and started to lick his shoulder.

"Dadddddddd," Kouga whined, his shoulder stinging.

"We should head back, hurry now," Fenris stated, taking the lead of the group. The three others followed him in silence. He glanced back to the female wolf, he hadn't gotten a good look at her yet, but would get that chance later. After a long walk in akward silence, the group reached the outside. Fenris jumped on top of a boulder as he waited for the other three. Kouga came out second and was followed by the two females.

Fenix was a blaked furred female, but was not a solid black. Her paws and tip of her tail were spotted with grey and white. Her muzzle was black with brown and grey spots as well, and a large white spot just above her nose.

Fenris nodded lightly and led the group passed the guards and back up to the wolf dens. They entered the hidden cave and within a few seconds Fenix and Samara had left the two males and run over to their father.

"Papa!" Samara cheered happily, hugging her father around the neck tightly.

He laughed, "Samara, your gonna sufficate me," he teased her. "Your getting so strong."

"Well YOU taught me papa," she replied, letting go of him and sitting on his lap.

He smiled and pet his younger daughter Fenix upon her head. "What happened to you?" he asked, smelling dried blood in her fur.

"Nothing father, it's alright. Just a misunderstanding," she replied. She was younger then Samara, but she was maturing much faster.

Rokku smiled, "Well, as soon as the alpha and other males are done eating, you can have some lunch," he told her.

Fenix shook her head, "I already ate. I caught myself some food on the way here," she replied. "Samara, on the other hand, is hungry," she implied.

Samara touched her stomach, "Ahaha... I haven't eaten since yesterday..." she added.

"Well, when the your turns come, you can eat as well," he implied.

"What did the hunters get today?" she asked.

"Well, the adults caught a boar, but you pups will have to do with fish," he replied.

"But papa... I don't like fish," she replied quietly. "Mama knew that," she implied.

"Yes well, your mom isn't here anymore remember? The males hunt differently," he replied, "We don't usualy have pups around, and the adults have to eat better to protect the group," he added.

Samara sighed and looked to her sister, "Fenixxxxxxx, could you take me hunting?"

"Samara, you can't go out like that, the Birds of Para-"

"Mama let us, Fenix always takes me hunting," Samara replied, being difficult.

"Father, don't worry. I can watch her, besides, it'll take her a while to get used to the way the males live so for once cut some slack," Fenix cut in before an argument could start.

Rokku looked to her and sighed, "Alright, but I want you back in an hour, fed or not," he stated sternly.

Fenix nodded, "Alright father, no problem." Fenix stood up and shook her fur, "Besides, it'll gives us females a chance to clean off a little," she added, licking her sisters cheek. Samara laughed.

Rokku nodded, "Off you two go then."

The two females nodded and left the den quickly. Rokku sighed, having a daughter was going to be a problem until she was old enough to take care of herself.


End file.
